Tales of the Multiverse
by grantsmancornership
Summary: A collection of stories of staring characters from RWBY. (Mostly Ruby)


World - 825

In the 40 years since Beacon fell Ruby Rose had become hardened through the deaths of her friends her family and of her love. The only thing the mattered to her now was the death of Salem by any means necessary. Even the loss of the innocent, she had learned that the hard way. Now before her stood the monster she had striven to kill for 40 long years. Its mouth moved as it seemed to try to communicate with her, but all she could hear was her own heart pounding in her chest. Her thoughts were of a straightforward phrase: KILL KILL KILL. Without thinking, she activated her semblance and changed into the Salem. Her head filled with all the hate and rage she could muster then all she saw was silver then red. She looked at her handy work, and Salem looked at her. "It's a bit too late girl I killed the rest." Ruby knew, of course, she spoke of the last humans gathered in a cave system near Vale. "I know" Salem coughed one last time "Where will you go now there is nothing left your victory is pointless." Ruby began to walk away as Salem died for the last time.

It had been 2 years since Salem had died and Ruby was left alone. She had a single task now find the 4 relics Oz had spoken about all those years ago. He had hidden them again before he too died permanently. She had located the lamp within 4 months and had asked a single question "If there are any humans or intelligent life on this planet where are they?" The blue genie known as Jinn had informed she was indeed wholly alone. Now she had one goal bring back the gods that had abandoned this world.

It had been 5 years since Salem fell and Ruby Rose was left alone in an already broken world she stood in front of her childhood home the place she had stored the relic of knowledge and walked through the door puting the other three relics on the table while she went to get the lamp. "Jinn are you there?" she asked the air softly. Jinn appeared with her usual grace. "With what knowledge may I grant you with today."

"Is Salem dead?" Jinn rolled her eyes "Yes."

"If there are any humans where are they?" Jinn sighed "There are none on this plane I can see as I said last time you are alone."

"Does this mean humanity is united?" Jinn stared at her for what seems like a century and spoke the answer to the final question. "Yes, technically since you are the last human humanity stands united."

With that Jinn vanished into smoke and Ruby picked the lamp and placed it with the other relics. Nothing. She tried knocking them into each other. Nothing. She tried stacking them together. Nothing. She flipped the table. Nothing. She stared at the relics and sighed in defeat. All for nothing, just like the rest of her life now. She walked up to what was once Yang's room fell on the remains of the bed and slept.

Ruby awoke when her world shook with a loud boom. She looked up to see two figures standing over her. The one that looked like it was made of pure light then spoke."You are the only one left." Ruby slowly nodded her head still trying to catch up. The one that looked like a being that was made of the darkest void then spoke. "We did say that when humanity was united, we would be with them but this is not what we had in mind. Was it brother?" Before the god of light even had a chance to speak again Ruby got up and tried to punch them. "YOU LEFT US A MONSTER!" Before she could make another move, she found herself frozen. The god of darkness then spoke again. "Be silence as we judge you."

"So much regret."

"So much hate."

"There was happiness at one point."

"Understanding of loss was placed within her mind long ago somehow it has become warped."

"So much more too."

They then spoke in unison. "She must be given a second chance for it is our own fault she became this way." "We should of never let Salem grow so strong it took a world to defeat her" "For now human know as Ruby Rose you will sleep until it is time for your second chance."

For all her will Ruby could not help but fall into a deep slumber. While she slept, she dreams of better times and of course of the time she could prove her world was worth saving."


End file.
